Evil Angel
by Openminded15
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki thought it was just a normal day, school and then home to his family. That is, until he finds a malicious spirit messing with a local family. Soon, Ichigo and his friends will have more on their plate than he can handle.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope y'all like this one. I'm only going to post the first few chapters to see how people like this story. If there are enough people that review and like this story, I'll write further chapters. Enjoy!**

Evil Angel

Chapter 1: Little Boy

Ichigo walked home the same streets he always does to his home, with his bookbag drapped over his shoulder. He walked with Orihime, one of his good friends, and said goodbye to her as their paths separated. The evening air was quiet, and calm. He was anxious to get home, and get ahold of Yuzu, his sister's cooking. He could just taste the taiyaki. He decided to take a different road home, convincing himself it was a short cut.

As he walked further down the road, the air around him started to cool down. The tall buildings surrounding the street casting dark shadows over him. It gave him an eerie feeling as he walked. He clutched his bag, and began to walk faster.

He began to think taking this street was a bad idea. He wanted to turn around and head back to a familiar street, but something kept him from turning around. He didn't know what. The wind began to blow, and a loose piece of paper from his bag blew out from one of the pockets. It caught itself on one of the streelights. As he reached down to pick it up, he began to feel a strange presence. He stood up to shove the paper back inside his bag, when he noticed a young boy staring up at him.

"Hey there, what are you doing here?" he asked cheerfully. The boy a transparent look to him. He must've died somewhere around here. He looked no more than seven years old. His hair was dark, and his eyes were big and brown.

"How about we get you somewhere safe." Ichigo mumbled as he switched into his Soul Reaper uniform. The boy said nothing, but uttered a small, but loud giggle.

"Now, I'm just going to touch your forehead with the end of my Zanpakuto. Won't hurt a bit." The boy giggled again, then ran away. Ichigo let out a soft chuckle as he stood back up. "C'mon now, quit foolin' around."

He watched as the little boy wandered down a path lined by two large and long hedges. The boy stopped, then turned around and stared at Ichigo. Ichigo smiled, then walked towards him. The boy giggled, then scurried farther down the path.

Ichigo followed the boy to a large, white house. The house had a Black roof, with fine gothic architecture. Two wooden pillars held up a fragment of the second floor. The boy stood on the porch and stared at Ichigo, giggling.

"C'mon, get back over here." Ichigo comanded. This time, the boy waved for him to follow him. The boy then ran through the door. His giggle echoed as he faded away. Ichigo sighed as he put away his Zanpakuto. "Maybe next time." he mumbled to himself.

Ichigo eventually found his way home. Everyone was waiting for him when he walked into the door. Just as he threw his bag on the floor, his father was flying at him. "Son, you're late for dinner!" he exclaimed, thrusting his fist towards Ichigo's face. Ichigo ducked and then countered his attack with a hardy kick.

"I'm sorrry I'm late. I got held up at school." he excused.

"Ichigo, I made a plate for you!" Yuzu exclaimed, handing him a plate full of food.

"Thank you, Yuzu. It looks delicious." He began to eat. "So, how was school today, Yuzu, Karin?"

"Good, I got my math test back. I got a 'B'" Karin said.

"That's good. What about you, Yuzu?"

"Nothing much really. Just an ordinary day."

Ichigo finished eating he grabbed his bookbag and went to his room. He started his homework, when he started thinking about that little boy. He can always try again tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "There's evil in there"

The next day, Ichigo decided to put Kon in charge of his body and skip school after lunch to find that little boy. He went down the same street he did last night, and began calling for the little boy. He didn't appear right away, not until he knew it was Ichigo. His giggle echoed through the air as he slowly appeared. Once again, he stared up at Ichigo, waiting for him.

"Are you ready to leave today?" he called out, taking out his Zanpakuto. The boy giggled,and ran back into the path. He stopped and waited for Ichigo to chase after him.

"I'm not going to chase after you. If you want help then come over here. If you don't, then I'll just be on my way." He waited, for the child to do something. The face on the child turned sour, and sad. Then, just as quick as it faded, his smile came back. He rushed back over to Ichigo, grabbing his hand. He pulled on Ichigo, trying to get him to move. He just chuckled to himself, and followed the boy. He led him down the same, hedge-lined path he went down yesterday, and up to the large, white house.

"Listen, kid. I can't just go into this house. Someone probably lives here. Now, why don't we get you some help now." Ichigo said.

"There's evil here." Said the boy. It was the first time he'd spoken. Ichigo almost mistook him for a living child.

"What?" The little boy let go of Ichigo and ran into the door, where he then faded away. "What the hell was he talking about, _evil in there_?" he mumbled. He decided to stop by Urahara'a shop to see if he could possibly shed some light on what's going on.

"Sounds like there's some kind of trouble going on at that house, and that kid wants you to help." Urahara said.

"No shit. What do you think the _evil_ thing is?" he asked.

"Could be anything really. But, seeing as the child's still here we can rule out the possibility of a Hollow." Urahara ruled out. "Looks like you should go check it out."

"But, someone could live there. I can't just go into their house."

"Figure it out." he said coldly.

Urahara pushed him out of the door before he could argue. He had to find a way inside the house. He looked at the clock from the window of Urahara's shop. It was only 1:30 p.m. It was still about an hour before school got out. He'd have to wait until after school. All he could do now was go back to school and wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**This story will be a little boring the first two chapters. I'm just setting up the story, so be patient. Things will get a little interesting next chapter I promise. Enjoy, and leave a review!**

Chapter 3: New Neighbors

School let out, and Ichigo could finally go to the house. As he was leaving the school, he saw Rukia coming towards him.

"Hey, Rukia. What brings you here?" he asked.

"I came by to see Urahara. He said something about you and some ghost kid?"

"Yeah, this one kid won't let me perform a soul burial on him. He keeps trying to get me to go inside this house. He said there was "evil in there." So now Urahara said I have to go check it out."

"This sounds serious. I'm coming too." she said. He didn't really want Rukia to come along. If there really was some evil thing lurking around in that house, he didn't want her to get hurt. But, seeing by her facial expression, she wasn't budging from her decision. No matter what, she was coming along.

Ichigo and Rukia walked down the street that led to the house, only this time, Rukia was the first to spot the little boy. He stared up at them with a happy-go-lucky look in his eyes. The boy giggled as the two approched him.

"This here is Rukia, she's here to help you too." Ichigo introduced.

The little boy giggled and ran the same way he had the last two times. They both followed him up to the house. The boy giggled, and then faded into the front door. Ichigo glanced around to see if there was some sign that someone lived there. It didn't look like anyone did. Rukia walked up to a window next to the door, and peered in.

"There are boxes everywhere. It looks like someone either just moved in, or are movong out." she inquired.

Ichigo looked around for a doorbell, not seeing one, he knocked on the door. Hee backed up a few steps and waited patiently. Rukia spotted a woman plodding down the old, wooden steps inside.

"You could've used your gigai, that way I don't look insane talking to myself." Ichigo complained. Rukia ignored the comment.

"She's coming."

A woman opened up the door. She had curly, light brown hair. Her eyes were a darker brown. She looked up and smiled, he gave her a faint smile back.

"Hi. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, are you new to the neighborhood?" he asked.

"Why yes I am. Hi, I'm Deana." she wiped her hands on the front of her jeans, and gave Ichigo a handshake. "Please, come in."

As soon as they stepped into the house, the atmosphere suddenly changed. If felt as if five elephants were sitting on their chests. Boxes were stacked up against the walls. Deana led Ichigo into the room on the left. There was a couch and chair sitting in the middle of the room. Ichigo sat down on the couch, while Rukia took a quick look around. Deana left and came back in the room holding a tray with glasses on lemonade on it.

"Sorry about the mess. If I knew there was going to be comapny, I would've cleaned up a bit more." she apologized.

"Don't worry about it. When did you guys move here?" he asked, sipping at his lemonade.

"A few days ago. My husband, Richard, got a job offering here. The timing seemed almost perfect."

"How so?"

"Well, we have two daughters, and another child on the way. Our old house was too small to raise three children in." she sipped at her lemonade.

"You have two daughters?" he asked.

"Yes, they're six and nine. Their names are Ana and Kylie." Ichigo glanced over at Rukia, who was exploring a bookself full of books. She looked over at him, and she resumed what she was doing.

"Try and find out things about the house. Not her life, Ichigo." Rukia snapped. He scowled at her, then returned his gaze to Deana, who was staring idly at her glass.

"This is such a lovely house." Ichigo complimented.

"Thank you. I promise it'll be better once everything is nice and organized. To think this house was offered at such a low price!"

"Have you asked why it was offered so low? I mean, a house as good as this should've been more."

"You would think so, but the realtor said that people have bought it before, but then moved back out shortly after." That sparked some intrest in Ichigo's mind. He needed to talk to Rukia, and devise a plan.

"Can I use your bathroom?" he asked.

"Sure. Up the stairs and first door on your right."

"Thank you." He stood up, and nonchalantly motioned Rukia to follow him. They both then walked upstairs to the bathroom. The room looked like a tornado had just barreled through it. Old tile was gone, exposing the wooden floor beneath it. New tiles in different shades of brown were stacked against the wall. Ichigo leaned against the sink as Rukia slowly paced around.

"She said people who have bought the house before moved out shortly after buying it." Ichigo affirmed.

"There must be something that made them want to move out. I think we should investigate a little more."

"We? Don't you think Deana will be a little suspicious if I go searching around her house for something we aren't even sure is there?"

"You're right. I'll search around while you do what you can to stay here and learn as much about the house as you can."

They both agreed on the plan and left. Once downstairs, Rukia headed for the kitchen, as Ichigo returned to the living room to talk to Deana. She had refilled his glass with lemonade while he was gone. "Looks like you've got a lot of work to do in that bathroom." Ichigo commented.

"Oh, I leave all of that renovating to Richard. I just cook and clean and get everything unpacked.

"Do you need any help? I could help you move things around." he offered.

"Oh no, I couldn't let you do that."

"It would be my pleasure."

"Well, okay. I have some things upstairs that need switching around."

Rukia watched as they both went upstairs. She was looking for the little boy in the kitchen. The strange atmosphere still lingered in the air, only it felt stranger. She glanced over to the doorway leading to the dining room and caught a quick glimpse of the little boy's blue sneaker as he ran away. The pressure on her chest suddenly increased. It felt like there was someone behind her, but when she turned around, there was no one there and the heavier pressure vanished. After that strange encounter, she thought about stopping her search and get out of there. She cautiously made her way upstairs to find Ichigo. Upstairs, past the bathroom, there were four doors in a circle. Boxes were stacked high in each one. She heard Ichigo's voice in the one closest to the bathroom, and she entered it.

"Ichigo, I think it's time to leave for now. There's something not right here."

"No shit, that's why we're here." he mumbled.

"What was that?" Deana asked, picking up an object wrapped in newspaper.

"Uh, I was asking if you wanted this bed here." Ichigo made up.

"Yes, that's fine. Would you like to stay for dinner? I'll be making it in just a bit." she offered.

"No thank you. I really should be getting back, my dad's expecting me."

"Oh, okay. Maybe some other ime then." Ichigo said a friendly goodbye to Deana, and both him and Rukia left for home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Noises in the Dark

It was six o'clock. The girls were home from playing with their new friends, and Richard came home from his first day on his new job. Most of the house was organized, except for the bedrooms and the bathroom, and dinner was on the table. It had been a rough and tiresome day for Deana, and would've been worse if that neighbor boy hadn't come along to help. As her and her family ate, Ana and Kylie began to tell their parents all about their day and their new friends. Once dinner was all done, Deana and Richard started to clean up as the kids got ready for bed.

"A neighbor boy stopped by today to welcome us to the neighborhood." Deana commented.

"Oh really? How old is he?" Richard asked.

" He looks no more than sixteen."

" He better stay away from out daughters," he joked.

Deana poured herself a glass of wine and plopped herself down on the couch. With the dishes done, the kids in bed, and the house as organized as its going to get tonight, she could finally relax. Richard sat down next to her as she circled the rim of her glass with her middle finger.

"I think tommorrow I'll start re-tiling the bathroom." He said. He rested his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them slowly. He then stopped, letting them fall to her waist. He began kissing her, starting with her lips and slowly descending to her neck. Deana began to giggle and chirp.

"Stop! I just want to relax tonight!" she squealed. He ignored her plea and climbed on top of her, still kissing her neck. There was a creaking sound that echoed through the house. It sounded like it was the stairs. Both of their their heads jerked over, thinking it was one of the girls. Richard got up and walked over into the foyer. He looked up the stairs, but he couldn't see anyone.

"Wasn't anything there." He said, coning back in the room. He looked over at his wife, watching her face glow in the orange light of the lamp. He suggested to get back to what they were doing, but Deana refused. She called it a night and went upstairs to change and get ready for bed. Richard stayed downstairs and finished off his glass of wine.

Deana was in the bathroom, brushing her teeth after she had slipped into her blue silk night gown. Out in the hallway, she heard the sound of footsteps. Heavy, loud steps that sounded as if they were walking towards her. She brushed it off, thinking it was just Richard, yet she couldn't shake this nervous feeling she had. She went back into then bathroom to spit out the remaining toothpaste. She then felt a hand against her behind, slowly rising under her night gown. "Richard, please, I told you I don't want to tonight. I just want to-" there was no one behind her when she turned around. Her heart began to pound, and she quickly went back to the bedroom.

She walked back into the bedroom, Richard was lying in bed, reading a book. She crawled in bed and looked over at Richard, with confused unnerved eyes.

"What's wrong?" Richard asked.

"Were you just out there in the hallway?" she questioned.

"No, why?"

"I just heard some footsteps out there, but when I went out there no one was there. You didn't hear them?"

"I think you're hearing things." he put his book down on the night stand by the bed and turned out the lights. "Get some rest, you'll feel better in the morning." Deana scowled a little to herself as she flipped over onto her side to go to sleep. She knew she heard footsteps. She wasn't 'just hearing things.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Just letting people know, I did a lot of painstaking research for this story. I watched a lot of paranormal movies to get a feeling of what evil entities do, haha. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 5: That unsettling feeling

In the morning, Deana woke up. She rolled over to see if Richard was still in bed. He wasn't. She threw her blanket off of her and got up. She let out a big stretch and went downstairs to start making breakfast. To her suprise, Richard was already cooking. The savory smell of bacon wavered in the air. She walked over to the stove where he was, and drapped her arms around him.

"Good morning." he brightly greeted.

"Morning." she answered, "Breakfast smells good."

"Just a little gift from me for your cooperation." he smiled as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Cooperation?"

"Yeah, I know you didn't want to move, and neither did the kids, but this is a _huge_ opportunity for us."

"It's okay, the kids are adjusting, and I'll get used to it. I'm going to go get the kids up."

As she passed the living room, she noticed that one of the dining room chairs has been moved. It _was _in the kitchen with the other chairs. Now it lies in the middle of the walkway between the kitchen and the living room.

"Hey, honey, did you move this chair over here?" Deana called.

"No, babe." he answered. 204

A chill ran up her spine, she then brushed it off, thinking it was Ana playing one of her usual pranks on her. She got to the base of the stairs, and called the girls down for breakfast. Both Ana and Kylie quickly galloped down the stairs and dashed into the kitchen. They ploped themselves down infront of the island in the kitchen. Richard passed out the plates full of bacon and eggs to each of his daughters and shoved a hot cup of coffee Deana's way.

After the delicious breakfast, Richard drove the girls to school, giving Deana a chance to get some more unpacking done. It was silent in the house, all except for the ticking of one of Deana's wall clocks. She went into the kitchen, sat on one of the dining chairs and pulled a box close to her. She rooted through the box, pulling out the rest of the plates, bowls and silverware wrapped in old newspaper. As she put the contents of the box away in the appropriate cupboards and drawers, that heavy, dark feeling from last night returned. She jerked around, thinking it was Richard, who somehow snuck in the house and up behind her. She froze in place as she stared down the hallways leading to the stairs. She thought she saw someone walk up the stairs.

"Hello?" she called out, "Richard?" She hesitated at first, then nervously walked towards the base of the stairs. She looked up, but she couldn't see anyone. She took in a deep breath. "Just my imagination." she breathed. She turned around and began to unpack again.

Ichigo sat down in the beginning of class. Rukia came in and stood infront of his desk.

"Are we going back to that house after school today?" she asked.

"Yeah, deffinately." he said, leaning back in his seat.

After the bell for lunch break rang, Ichigo approached Rukia outside in the lunch area. She was sitting on a bench with Orihime, eating a rice dumpling. Ichigo asked Orihime to leave so he could talk to Rukia in private. She gladly got up, and went to go find Tatsuki.

"I'm going to see if I can get invited to stay for dinner. Give ya more time to investigate and find that little boy." Ichigo stated. There was a short pause while Rukia jabbed a straw into her juice box.

"Did you feel that pressure when you stepped into the house?" she asked.

"Of course I felt it, it damn near punched me in the face!" he exclaimed. There was another short pause, while Rukia drank her juice.

"When you were upstairs, helping that woman move things around, I found the little boy. He led me into the kitchen. I felt _something_ there behind me. I don't know what, but it was a strong spiritual presence. It was right behind me, and as soon as I turned around, it was gone." she confessed.

"We'll look around when we get there." he answered, swallowing his food.


End file.
